Cinderella
by ProwlingKitKat
Summary: I am not Cinderella. And I do not need some knight in shining armour to save me. I can save myself! But if I can save myself, then why am I doing such a poor job of it? HBP spoilers. Note: On hiatus, possibly indefinitely.
1. Dream On

**A/N:**

Okay guys. This story was posted before but it has been on hiatus for awhile. The new chapters will begin at Chapter 5. Enjoy! However, I have made some minor changes in chapters 1-3 and major ones in chapter 4, so you might want to read it over again. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

I know absolutely everything about Harry Potter, you'd think I  
owned it wouldn't you? Sadly, I don't. J.K. Rowling owns EVERY  
freaking THING! You know, except the plot and stuff. So, quit  
badgering me about it!

**Disclaimer2:**

I got the song from the original Disney movie "Cheetah Girls." It is in no way mine, unless you count that I typed it up myself.

**Cinderella**

_When I was just a little girl  
My mama used to tuck me into bed  
And she'd read me a story  
It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory _

_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be  
Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself _

_Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me _

_I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
When I give myself then it has to got to be an equal thing _

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself _

_I can slay, my own dragons  
I can dream, my own dreams  
My knight in shining armor is me  
So I'm gonna set me free _

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else  
I'd rather rescue myself _

**Prolonged Summary/Default **

**Chapter One: Right. Everything is under control. Dream on!**

Why did he leave me with her? How could he do this to me? Well, at least I'm not being beaten or anything. But still... It's just... It's so hard. You know? Wait, what am I saying? Of course you don't. The only one who would understand is Cinderella. Only I'm no princess, she's my real mother (if you can call her that), I have no siblings, and there is no prince to come and save me.

Ugh! Stop this! I don't need a prince to save me! I don't need some stupid 'knight in shining armor' either! I can take care of myself! See? I'm doing it now. Aren't I? Wait, don't question yourself. Of course you are. You need nobody to be some sort of savior when you've got everything under control.

"Where are you freak? I told you to wash this floor! I wanted not a spot on it! And what do I find? Crumbs! Get down here and clean this right **bitch**! And no supper for you tonight!"

Oh yeah, I've got everything under control. Then how come I'm still stuck here? With her? Still mopping, and dusting, and cooking, and cleaning, and... well, the list goes on. Why, if everything is under control, am I still a slave in my own 'home'? If I don't need my very own Prince Charming... if I can save myself... then why am I doing such a poor job of it?

**A/N:**

HI! It's me! This was really just a prolonged version of the review. You know, background information. LOL! I'm just telling you in case you haven't already caught that. And so you don't run me over with a bulldozer! LOL! Well, please review! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I continue? Any helpful tips from any nice people out there? Hopefully it will live up to its M rating later. It's just not now. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thank you so much!


	2. This is My Life

**A/N:**

Just to let you guys know, I'm working on a new story right now. It came to my head one night a couple of weeks ago and I'm just now getting it down in black and white. It's changed from what I had thought it would be, but I still think ya'll will enjoy it. I'm debating whether or not to make it into an extra long one-shot or if I should divide it into two or three chapters. What do you guys think? I'll tell ya'll the title as soon as I know what it is. Lol. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer:**

I own absolutely NOTHING about this story. The only thing I own is this ice cream. J.K. Rowling owns everything else, the lucky dawg. Ssssselfissssshh ssshhhe issss! Ssssselfisssshh!

**Chapter Two: This is my life**

Hermione Granger woke up with a start as her alarm went off. Groaning she reached over, turned it off, then lay her head back down and closed her eyes. Perfect. Just perfect. She was awake. Sometimes she wished that she could go to sleep one night and never wake up. Hermione rolled out of bed and walked over to her closet.

Hermione Granger had changed over the summer, it was true. She had matured quite well. She had curves in all the right places. A body any girl would die to have and any guy would die to have underneath him. Her luscious locks streamed down her back in soft ringlets. Her hair, while still as wild as ever,had thankfully grown out of its bushines. It was a beautiful shade of golden brown which brought out the color of her eyes, which in turnhad lightened to a lovely shade of hazel. She stood at precisely 5 ft. and 4 in.

But, Hermione had matured emotionally as well. She never cried about anything anymore. She would never give people, especially her mother, that satisfaction. She was tough. And not just tough. Tough as nails. As tough as the hardest diamond. Tougher, if possible.

Along with these changes, her style had changed as well. She was punk. Hard punk. And even a bit gothic, though not as much so. Of course, you can't quite say any girl has specifically one style. That's like saying dementors have feelings! No, her style changed with her mood. Sometimes she even went as far as to dress preppie. But her mood was mainly punk.

Hermione grabbed some clothes to wear out of her closet. She had chosen a tight fitting maroon t-shirt and a black, pleated hip hugger skirt that came about mid-thigh. Then she went to go take a shower. After her shower Hermione started getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Thank God! She didn't think she could stand another second of this hell hole! As she dressed, tugging on her knee-length gray socks and black combat boots, she began thinking about her father.

_'How could father do this to me? How could he just leave like that? Leave me with her? He didn't even say goodbye! It isn't fair. It just isn't fair!'_

**FLASHBACK **

_"He... he... he's what?" I asked, hyperventilating. My chest heaved and my eyes darted around wildly, as if I could find the truth hidden somewhere in a dark corner. '_This isn't happening. This **cannot** be happening!'

_"Your father is dead," Hermione's mother repeated, betraying no emotion. Not on her face or in her voice. _

'He wouldn't just leave me like this. He loves me! How could he do this to me? How can you do this to me daddy?'_ The last question the grief-stricken girl had directed to her father Mark Granger._

**END FLASHBACK**

Ann Granger, Hermione's mum, had always been cold to her, but ever since her father died... Let's just say it hadn't been pretty. Ann was always yelling at her daughter, calling her names, cussing her out, saying everything bad she could think of. Also, Hermione had to do _everything_ around the house. And if it wasn't done in record time and perfectly, Ann would take away Hermione's eating 'privilege' as punishment. Sometimes Hermione would get slapped around a bit, just for good measure.

After Hermione was finished getting ready, she packed any last minute items such as hair things, make up, her diary, etc into her trunk. She checked the time. 6:59 a.m. '_Time to start making Ann's breakfast. She won't be happy if it's late._' Hermione sighed, thinking about her situation.

'_This is my life,_' she thought. Then she turned off the light and started walking down the stairs, going to make her mother's breakfast.

**A/N:**

Hey you guys! So, that's the first real chapter. What did ya'll think? Be honest! And there's this little blue button thingy at the bottom of the page. I hear that if you click on it you can send a review! So who wants to try it? It better be all of you. cracks knuckles menacingly Lol! And just thought you might be interested to know that I'm finally going to get my liscense in a couple of weeks. I know, a bit late, but yeah. At least I'm getting it. Lol! But, what are ya'll doing? Watching me ramble? Go! Now! REVIEW! Please? Remember what I said about the little blue button? DO IT! I'll love you forever if you do! And remember, REVIEW! Lol!


	3. Off to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **

This plot is mine. ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHA! cough cough  
Unfortunately, the characters, places, etc. belong to J. K. Rowling.  
Well... ponders something I made up the Granger's first names. Yay!  
Something belongs to me! does a little jig

**Chapter Three: Off to Hogwarts**

Hermione sat staring out the window of her mother's car. She wasn't sure whether or not to be happy. I mean, yeah, she was finally getting away from her lunatic mother, but... Well, for one thing, what will her friends say about her new appearance? Her new, there was no other word she could think of for it, _self_? As much as she loves being alone, Hermione didn't want to spend the whole year by herself.

Her mother hadn't been happy this morning. Ann Granger had been upset that Hermione hadn't made her eggs this morning. Ironically enough, precisely a week earlier, Ann had clearly stated that if Hermione ever made her eggs again she would beat her black and blue with the frying pan. Of course, Hermione hadn't believed her mother, but she had steered clear of the eggs just to be on the safe side. Sometimes Hermione wondered how her mother's brain worked; but then she would just shrug it off to insanity.

Hermione sighed. They had arrived at the train station. She slowly got out of the car, tugging her skirt down a bit to make sure it covered everything. Ann had unlocked the trunk of the car, allowing Hermione to get her belongings out. Heaving everything as hard as she could, her things fell to the ground, clattering loudly.

"Goodbye, mum," Hermione said softly, looking carefully at the ground.

Ann just sniffed and said, "If you don't hurry you'll be late. Not that I care. I just don't want to be stuck with you any longer than I have to."

With that Hermione sighed deeply and picked her things up off of the ground. Lugging her school trunk behind her and her owl Mystik Snow in her cage under her arm, Hermione started off towards Platform 9 ¾.

When Hermione reached the platform she carefully made sure there were no muggles paying attention to her. Seeing that there weren't, she casually leaned against the barrier. Once on the platform, she dragged her items to the baggage claim. Leaving them there, she started looking around at who all was there already.

Seeing that Harry and Ron were yet to come, she shook her head and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Some things will never change.

It wasn't hard to find an empty compartment since most students had yet to board. She sat down silently and pulled out a diary. Or journal, if you'd rather. Pulling out a muggle writing device commonly known as a pen, Hermione prepared to write. But before she could something caught her eye. It was a poem she had written at the beginning of the summer. It was when she had first started feeling trapped.

_Look at that panther on the prowl,  
Roaming wild and free.  
Oh! how I wish to be thee.  
Instead I am locked in this cage.  
I wish I was free now.  
This cage is so lonely,  
And people are gawking.  
And can you hear their whispers?  
Their whispers are about me.  
It is not only paranoia.  
See them stare?  
How rude of them to stare,  
At a poor beast in a cage.  
Everything I do is analyzed.  
Everything I say is sneered at.  
Why do they think they are so better?  
Why do they keep me in this cage?  
Oh! this wretched cage.  
It squashes my will to live.  
If only I were wild and free._

Hermione sighed. This poem may not be one of her better ones, but it described so much of what she was feeling. So much of what she still feels. Again, she was about to write, not knowing what, when the compartment door opened. In walked Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Harry's black hair is still as unruly as ever, his emerald eyes just as piercing, but he no longer looked sickly. He was filled out more, thanks much to quidditch practice and duel training. Yes, Harry was in training for the defeat of Voldemort. The Order thinks the war will strike soon. Harry stood at a tall 6 feet.

Which would, of course, make Ron 6'4. Ron was as gangly as ever, only a bit more muscular since he became keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team in 5th year. He still had the flaming Weasley hair, and a temper to match.

Both boys were, undeniably, quite cute. Some would even go as far as to say that they were hot. But Hermione can do a complete 180 in her personality and she still would never consider them more than just friends. Best friends, yes, but friends nonetheless.

"Hi. Erm... I'm Ron. And you are?" Ron asked Hermione with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ha ha ha! Hmm... I dunno. Maybe you should guess," Hermione stated with a smirk, yes a smirk, on her face.

"Oh my God! Hermione? Is that you?" Harry exclaimed, cottoning on. "You look... wow... you look... different! I mean, you look great! I'm just surprised is all," sputtered Harry.

"Wait. What?" asked a very confused looking Ron, his freckle faced forehead creased in confusion.

"Gee thanks, Harry. Only, I thought you'd go mooning over me," Hermione said sarcastically.

"What did I miss here?" asked the boy who was red all over. ( Meaning his hair, ears, neck, face, etc.)

"Sorry Mione," a sheepish Harry muttered as he ducked his head and scuffed his shoe on the floor, a grin plastered across his face. "You just surprised me, is all. I didn't mean anything by it."

"That's all right Harry. I was only kidding," replied a laughing Hermione.

"Will somebody _bloody_ explain what the _bloody hell_ is going on and what I _bloody missed_?" a now hyperventilating Ron asked, er... screamed, at his two best friends.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Then they looked at Ron. Then they looked at each other. Then they looked at Ron. Then they looked at each other again. And much to poor Ron's dismay... they burst out into hysterical laughter!

"What? You don't know your best friend when you see her?" Hermione teased him.

Ron's face scrunched up as he visibly tried to understand what the 'bloody hell' was going on. Then all of a sudden, a light bulb appeared above his head with a **ding!** and his mouth formed a round 0 shape.

"'Mione?" he asked in shock as his eyes surveyed her 'new self'.

"Nah. I'm the president of the United States," Hermione shot back fallaciously.

"The where?" Ron asked, confused... yet again.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said, "Never mind. Don't hurt yourself."

The threesome hugged, exchanged greetings, and sat down to talk about their summers. When asked about hers Hermione just muttered something about it 'being educational' and changed the topic.

The snack witch came by and Harry, the only one with money, bought enough for the three of them. Hermione wasn't very hungry, though. It seems after being starved for two months your stomach tends to shrink. She only ate a couple of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans (luckilly she managed to steer clear of the earwax flavored ones), two chocolate frogs, and one pumpkin pastry.

Friends of the trio's started drifting in and out of their compartment. Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavendar, Parvati, Padma, Hannah, Justin, Luna, etc. They all had pretty similar reactions to Hermione's new look. 'Wow! Is that you 'Mione?' was the most common. Then some not-so-welcome people decided to drop by. Uninvited, of course.

Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, decided to pay their annual visit. At the time, the occupants of the compartment were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Dean. Upon entering, Malfoy didn't recognize or notice Hermione at first. She had been sitting quietly in the corner, not wanting her friend's attention diverted to her again.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came his familiar drawl. "The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Ass, his tag-a-long sidekick Weasel, the weaselette, Loony Lovegood, the sorry excuse for a wizard, and the kid who follows them around. Where's your mudblood bitch, Potty? Did even she get sick of you? That's a shame. Really it is," Malfoy said tauntingly.

He was very toned with just the right amount of muscle. His whitish blond hair fell into his eyes a bit. His trademark smirk was gracing his handsome features and he stood a good 6'3, maybe 6'4. The only thing that prevented him from being drop-dead gorgeous in Hermione's opinion, besides the fact that he was Malfoy the insufferable git, was that his eyes were like ice. No. Scratch that. They _were_ ice. His piercing gaze could chill your very soul.

"You know, that line is getting kinda old, dontcha think?" Hermione said with false thoughtfulness. "I mean, you'd think a 'Great Malfoy' (said in a mocking voice) would be able to come up with some new material, wouldn't you?" she asked mockingly. She had put a false concerned look on her face and frowned as if in deep concentration. She placed a finger on her lip and cocked her head to the side to complete the picture.

Everyone froze. Harry and Dean were holding Ron back from pounding Malfoy while Luna and Neville held Ginny back from clawing him. Everyone slowly turned to look at Hermione, their mouths dropping open.

Malfoy fought the urge to let his mouth drop as well. He quickly composed himself. Then, he opened his mouth and said "Granger?" the shock evident on his icily handsome face.

**A/N: **

Okay my faithful readers! Please do me a BIG favor and update. Please? gets down on knees, holding clasped hands out toward you See? I'm begging! REVIEW!

**A/N2:**

By the way, the poem is an original by me. It's title is "Wild and Free."


	4. New Things and Old

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs to the great J. K. Rowling. Let us all worship her and make her a new goddess!

**Chapter Four: New Things and Old**

'_Wow. That was really weird. Malfoy just stormed out! I mean, what was that about? Oh well,_' Hermione thought. She then settled back for the rest of the trip.

They finally arrived at the school. Stepping out of the compartment and off the train, Hermione heard a familiar call of "Firs' years this way!" Waving to Hagrid, Hermione climbed into one of the carriages drawn by 'invisible horses'. Although Hermione knew that the creatures pulling the carriages were neither invisible nor horses, but thestrals only visible to those who have seen death, most students at Hogwarts haven't. Hence the reason Hogwarts student body dubbed them the Invisible Horses.

In the Great Hall at the feast, Hermione noted how every year was the same. The older students would sit at the tables talking and impatiently waiting for the First Years to be escorted in. Then they were forced to wait and watch as the First Years were then sorted into their Houses. Then Dumbledore gave a short speech, introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor (nobody ever stayed past a year, the position being cursed), and everybody stuffed themselves to the brink with wonderful food made by the house elves. Dumbledore then proceeded to give another speech, and everyone tiredly trudged up to bed. The routine never changed.

Except this year things _had_ changed. This year Dumbledore was gone. And he was never coming back. Hermione glanced over to Harry swiftly and could tell by his pinched expression that he, too, realized that things were different. This year, not only was Dumbledore absent, but McGonagall was forced to drop the position of Transfiguration professor and Gryffindor Head of House in favor of being the new Headmistress. Hermione was curious to know who deemed themselves good enough to fill the wizened witch's shoes.

After the Sorting ended and the feasting came to an end, Professor McGonagall stood to make her announcement. The room instantly quieted as the students waited to hear what the older witch had to say. "First of all, welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts," she began. "I hope everyone enjoyed the feast. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly that: forbidden. As are all Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, not to mention a number of other objects. If any student would like to see the complete list, it is posted on the door in Mr. Filch's office."

At this point a woman with long ebony hair down to her hips, bright sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin rose from the seat beside Professor Slughorn. She looked to be in her late twenties/early thirties. "This is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," McGonagall said. "Her name is Professor Moonstream." The students clapped heartily, the guys with their tongues hanging out and the girls chattering about what beauty tips she could give them.

As the noise died down a man stood up. He was of average hight. He had a mop of dirty blonde hair and dancing brown eyes. Hermione guessed that he was in his mid-thirties. He grinned as the Headmistress introduced him. "This here," she began, "is Professor Langston. He will be taking up my old position as your Transfiguration professor as well as the Gryffindor Head of House." At this announcement there was yet another round of applause, accompanied by loud cheering and the banging of goblets and plates from the Gryffindor table.

Here the Headmistress paused as she scanned the Great Hall. "Many horrible things have happened this past summer. I hope that we can all put our differences aside and join together as one. For it is indeed true that together we stand, divided we fall. None of us will survive what lies ahead if we do not band together," she stated in a serious tone. "Now go and rest. You will need your strength for tomorrow's lessons."

With that, the chatter picked up again as the students rose from their seats and made their way up to their dormitories. Ginny, a Sixth Year Prefect, showed the First Year Gryffindors how to get to Gryffindor Tower, taught them the password (extendable ears), and pointed out the separate boy's and girl's dormitories. Then she turned towards Hermione. "So, where are you sleeping Miss Head Girl?" she asked with a twitch on her lips.

"I've got a separate room that branches off of the Common Room. Wanna see it? It's supposed to be awesome," Hermione answered. The two girls walked over to a painting of a Tawny Lion. The Lion stared deep into Hermione's eyes with his great gold ones. Then with a shake of his magnificent mane, he swung forward.

Shaking her own head, Hermione walked into her new haven. "Wow," she whispered. The entire room was draped in scarlet, gold, and black. There was an enormous four poster bed, a desk equipped with beautifully embroidered paper and colorful inks, a huge golden mirror, and a wonderful view facing the west that was absolutely perfect for watching the sun set.

Ginny gasped, never having seen anything so magnificent in her life. Noticing two doors, Ginny walked over to the closest of them and swung it open. Inside was a huge walk-in closet.

Hermione walked over, immediately noticing that all of her clothes had already been hung up by type, style, and color. Placing a nonchalant expression on her face she said, "Huh. This place has nice closet space." At this statement the younger girl just gaped at her older friend. Shaking her head, she brushed it off. Inside Hermione smirked at the other girl's expression, suppressing the laughter that was itching to escape from the confines of her lips.

"Well, I better get to bed. But I expect a full tour tomorrow. Ugh! I wish classes didn't have to start yet," Ginny complained. She immediately braced herself after her slip, expecting to be reprimanded and preached to about the importance of education and how she should be ecstatic to have such a good one available to her and a lot more thankful of it. But what worried our red headed friend was that the speech never came.

In reply to her statement, Hermione Granger just said, "Okay. Night! See you tomorrow!"

That's it. That's all. "That's new," Ginny whispered to herself as she clambered through the portrait hole before climbing up the stairs to the Sixth Year's dorm to prepare for bed.

**A/N:**

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Well, review! I'd really like to know what you think. REVIEW! _REVIEW!_ **_REVIEW!_** **_REVIEW!_** Lol. I've got to go now! You know how it is... things to see, people to do! Wait... I mean... oh, whatever. Catch you guys later! Lmao! **_Review!_**


	5. School Begins

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing but the plot and my yoo-hoo. J.K. Rowling owns the rest and is too greedy to share.

**Chapter Five: School Begins**

The next morning Hermione could be found tapping her foot, arms crossed, while standing in front of her closet. Although she couldn't be happier that Seventh Year students had been granted the privilege of wearing regular clothes two days out of each school week and every weekend so that they could "express their individuality," it did put her in a slight dilemma. '_What should I wear?_' She finally decided on a hot pink mini skirt that had flowers stitched into it with the same color thread, so that it was barely noticable. Along with that she chose a white v-cut cotton shirt. Now another decision. Flip-flops or tennis shoes? She decided to go sporty and comfortable with her white and hot pink Nike Shox.

After dressing and straightening her hair with a spell, she grabbed her bookbag and headed out the portrait. Once in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione stood and tapped her foot impatiently. After a few minutes she sighed in annoyance and sat on one of the comfy couches that cluttered the large room. She grabbed a book from her bag, opened it, and prepared to wait. After about fifteen or twenty minutes, Harry stumbled down the stairs that lead towards the Boy's Dormitory, followed almost immediately by Ron. Both boys looked as though they were in dire need of a few more hours of sleep. Yawning widely, Hary mumbled "Morning 'Mione." Ron only lifted his hand in a wave of sorts, his eyelids drooping and shoulders slouched. Both boys were wearing hastily thrown on uniforms.

Hermione bit back laughter as she snapped her book closed and placed it inside her overstuffed bag. "It's about time," she began, her tone clipped with impatience as she pretended to be upset. "I've only been waiting for an eternity. Honestly, you two really should have gotten up earlier. It's the first day of school!" The two boys simply rolled their eyes, too tired to argue. "Ready to go down to breakfast?" she asked. Ron perked up slightly at the mention of his favorite hobby and nodded his head fervently. This time Hermione couldn't help herself and she grinned at her friend's bottomless stomach.

Harry, also with a grin plastered to his face, said, "Let's go then guys. They should be giving out timetables soon." The three friends headed towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione's troubles momentarily tucked into the back of her mind. As the three tramped down to the Great hall, cheerier at the prospect of breakfast, they began to discuss what the year might hold in store for them. It was unanimously agreed that, whatever happened, the Seventh Year Gryffindors would most likely have Double Potions with the Slytherins first thing in the morning. The only bright side to this was that Snape had been replaced by Slughorn the year before. Not to mention that, in Ron's case, he was excused from Potions altogether. It was widely known that Ron failed to receive an Outstanding in Potions on his O.W.L's at the end of his Fifth Year and that the only person who really cared was his mother Molly Weasley. Ergo, Ronald Weasley was perfectly content knowing the fact that he would not have to contend with the Slytherins three days a week for two hours a day while learning something he was, quite frankly, positively terrible at. For this reason, and this reason alone, he practically skipped down to his breakfast that morning.

As they entered the hall, Hermione took the time to check out the other student's apparel. She noted that most of the muggle born witches and wizards who weren't dressed in their school robes were dressed somewhat like her, whereas the purebloods were draped in robes made of different colors and fabrics. Hermione reached the table in time to see Ron's face turn a mottled red as he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. Following his gaze, she saw his younger sister Ginny wearing a short dark brown mini skirt made of some rough material that looked strangely like courdoroy. Her top was a green spaghetti strap tank and, to complete the look, a pair of dark brown open-toed heels adorned her dainty feet. Her red hair flowed past her shoulders in graceful waves. Ginny had also applied light makeup to her face. In short, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Woah babe! You look hot!" Hermione exclaimed. To Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil, she yelled out, "You two better watch out. It looks like you've got some competition!" At this statement, Ron's face went even redder as he started blubbering like an idiot.

"You. Change! Now! Tell Mum. I. You. CHANGE!" Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all rolled their eyes at the ever articulate Ron, Harry forcing himself not to laugh.

"Speak much?" Ginny asked snidely as she glared at her controlling brother.

Hermione put her arm around the younger girl as she said, "Ignore him, Gin. You look wicked." Ginny gave her a thankful smile as they all sat down to breakfast.

Harry took this time to ask, "So where did you get those clothes? I've never seen them before, and I take it that Ron hasn't either."

Ginny shrugged and said, "I got them when we went to Diagon Alley. While you boys were glued to the brooms, Hermione and I went shopping in muggle London." At this statement Ron started choking on his food and sending death glares to Hermione. The two girls and Harry began laughing and, just as Ron was about to retort, the owls started swarming into the Great Hall. The four took this time to look at Hermione's Daily Prophet for news of any attacks, the previous topic completely forgotten. After perusing the wizarding newspaper, sighing in relief at the absense of bad news, the Gryffindors were handed their timetables.

Harry and Hermione groaned and shared a glance as they spoke simultaneously, "Potions with the Slytherins." Ron just grinned cheekily at his two friends, considering it payback for their support of Ginny's clothing.

As the day wore on, the students were loaded down with more and more homework. Hermione, in all NEWT classes except for Divination, had more work than Harry or Ron. Especially Ron. She dragged herself to her room that night looking tired and worn out. Tossing her bag on the ground, she shuffled through it for some parchment, ink, and a quill. Grabbing her materials, she proceeded to her meeting with the Head Boy, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw.

At the Head's meeting Hermione and Terry spent their time coming up with a patrol schedule. The eight Fifth Year prefects had the first shift. Ravenclaws and Slytherins were paired together and they were separated by gender. The same went for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Each group was given different days to patrol. The same was then done for the eight Sixth Year prefects and the six Seventh Year prefects. The Sixth Years had the second time slot and the Seventh Years the latest. Terry and Hermione would patrol at random times to make sure the prefects were doing their job.

After the schedule was decided upon, the two head's went to patrol the hallways for a couple of hours. Dead on their feet, they retired to their rooms and collapsed onto their comfortable beds, more than ready for a good night's sleep.

The next day found Hermione anxiously waiting for her first Transfiguration lesson of the year to begin. She had serious doubts over the new professor's ability to fill Professor McGonagall's shoes, but she was willing to give him a shot. Sitting in her normal seat with her belongings set in neat piles, she tapped her quill impatiently and glanced at her watch. Hermione let out a sigh of relief as a mop of black hair darted through the door, followed closely by a shock of red. The two boys dropped into seats on either side of her. As she opened her mouth to reprimand them the door closed with a bang and Professor Langston strolled toward the front of the room.

The professor began by taking roll. He never once paused, not even when he came across the name Harry Potter. He acted as though he'd never heard the infamous name and treated each name on the list equally. After roll, he began by introducing himself and telling the students a bit about where he grew up, what he likes and dislikes, his family, and so on. He then went around the room and asked each person to tell him their name, favorite color, favorite quidditch team, favorite activity, and favorite animal. He wrote all of this information down next to the student's name on the roll. By the time every student had spoken it was time to dismiss class. The students left the classroom puzzled and somewhat disappointed.

Later that day, on her way to dinner Hermione ducked down a deserted hallway. She found an abandoned classroom and sat in a rickety chair. As she sat there, a single salty tear made its lone journey down her cheek, curving over her chin, and dropping onto her chest. Hermione missed her father more than anything and, for perhaps the hundredth time, the same rebellious thought drifted through her head. _'What good is being a witch if I can't even bring my own father back? What's the point of all this if he isn't here to be proud of me?' _

With a sigh, the Head Girl heaved herself to her feet and slipped out of the door, making her silent way to the Great Hall to join her friends for salisbury steak and mashed potatoes.

**A/N:**

Hey everyone. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, especially when nothing really happens in this chapter. But trust me, I'm just laying the groundwork. Thanks for sticking with me and please review!


End file.
